


A Walking Contradiction

by asrundream



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.</p>
<p>Prompt: talent</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Walking Contradiction

**Author's Note:**

> I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.
> 
> Prompt: talent

"I can't do this!" Laguna cried, angrily shoving a stack of papers from his desk. They fluttered anticlimactically to the floor, and his shoulders sagged as he watched them litter the carpet. "I'm not cut out for presidency."

"Laguna," Kiros said, stepping forward to take his hands. "You've got a gift. Ward says you're the smartest ruler this country's ever had."

"That's not at all reassuring."

"Well, it's a good place to start." Kiros leaned in and kissed him briefly on the cheek. "By the way, Ward says you're wearing two different socks again."

Ward shrugged at the vicious glare.


End file.
